Bokura no Kagami
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: "Right, Left, we are like a mirror." Siapa dia? Kenapa suara-suara serta bayangannya selalu muncul dibenak dan setiap cermin yang kulihat? Wajahnya yang mirip denganku! Little bit Bloody Scene. RnR


Hm.. Sekarang saya baru mau berusaha berkiprah di fandom Vocaloid! Horee.. Horee..

Untuk Readers yang biasa baca fandom Vocaloid, mohon terima saya sebagai Author baru di fandom ini karna biasanya saya berkiprah di Fandom Naruto Indonesia (**FNI**) dan Fandom Gakuen Alice Indonesia (**FGAI**).

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid-**Yamaha**

Kagamine Len/Rin-**Crypton. F.M**

Bokura no Kagami-**Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Len. K - Rin. K

**Rated:**

T

**Summary:**

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Siapa dia? Kenapa suara-suara serta bayangannya selalu muncul dibenak dan setiap cermin yang kulihat? Wajahnya yang mirip denganku! Little bit Bloody Scene. RnR please.

**Genre:**

Mistery-Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING!:**

Jika anda menemukan kesamaan cerita atau plot atau latar, saya mohon maaf. Saya sama sekali TIDAK menjiplak fic manapun, ini murni IDE SAYA.

* * *

**Bokura no Kagami**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

Saat ini aku sedang duduk termenung dikamar. Menatap gelapnya langit malam lewat jendela besar di kamarku yang membuatku bisa melihat bintang-bintang indah dari atas kasurku. Aku duduk bertopang dagu di kasur empuk berukuran _kingsize_ ini. Kamarku luas sekali dengan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Kagamine. Keluarga yang sangat disegani disini. Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang bisnis perhotelannya telah terkenal berbasis International. Nantinya akulah yang akan meneruskan semua bisnis ayah. Aku selalu dituntut untuk menjadi orang yang cerdas dengan pikiran realistis. Aku melirik pelan kearah jam dinding kamarku.

'Pukul 21.00' batinku. Aku segera merebahkan diriku. Rambut pirangku tertiup angin malam. Hembusan angin dari jendela yang belum ditutup membuatku merasa merinding.

"Ah! Aku lupa menutup jendela!" Gumamku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup jendela besar itu. Saat aku sudah menutup satu bagian jendela, aku merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Suara samar-samar terdengar dari dalam kamarku. Aku segera membalikan badanku yang tadinya menghadap keluar untuk segera menatap kebelakang. Kulihat dikamarku sepi, tidak ada siapapun selain aku. Mataku menyapu setiap sudut ruang kamarku dan berhenti disebuah cermin besar yang ada di sudut kamarku. Cermin itu menghadap langsung kearah tempat tidurku. Aku jarang memakai cermin besar itu karena aku lebih sering menggunakan cermin meja riasku. Aku segera menutup jendela satunya lagi, lalu memberanikan diri melangkah kearah cermin tua itu.

"_Mirror_ katanya.." Ucapku pelan. Aku menatap cermin tua besar dihadapanku sekarang.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Cih! Suara samar-samar itu kudengar lagi. Kali ini suaranya sangat jelas. Suara halus seperti memantul itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Benar-benar suara halus seperti suara setan yang memantul diruang koridor rumah sakit. Aku benci suara itu! Aku menatap lekat-lekat kearah cermin itu. Cermin itu memantulkan wajahku, mata biru, rambut pirang yang terge... Hei tunggu! Rambutku tergerai sebahu! Bukan diikat satu tinggi! Aku menatap tajam kearah pantulan diriku dicermin. Aku kaget melihatnya.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Kata-kata itu terdengar lagi, kali ini aku melihatnya! Bayanganku dicermin terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya seperti mengucapkan kata-kata tadi padahal aku kan hanya diam saja. Baru kusadari poni-nya bukan seperti poniku. Itu.. Bukan diriku.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan aku! Kau bukan Kagamine Rin!" Bentakku didepan kaca. Aku melihat bayanganku menyeringai, oke, dia bukan bayanganku.

"Aku Kagamine Len.., Rinny." Jawabnya. Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Ka.. Kagamine?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Mata.. Ashita.." Jawabnya dengan nada lirih lalu menghilang dari cermin itu dan cermin itu kembali memantulkan bayangan diriku yang sebenarnya. Secepat kilat aku berlari ke tempat tidurku dan menghempaskan diriku dikasur empuk itu lalu menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Apa katanya? Kagamine?" Gumamku masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja kualami beberapa detik yang lalu. Ya benar, wajahnya mirip sekali denganku. Rambut pirang, mata birunya, tapi itu bukan aku. Dan.. Kenapa namanya "Kagamine" sih? Aku memejamkan mataku dengan paksa. Aku berharap tadi itu hanya ilusi semata karena aku terlalu mengantuk.

"Rin, habiskan dulu sarapannya." Sahut ibuku.

"Ya, Kaa-san." Jawabku singkat. Aku memutar balik tubuhku dan mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai jeruk dan meminum susu vanilaku. Aku lalu buru-buru keluar rumah, dan memasuki mobil untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Aku buru-buru bukan karena aku terlambat, tapi karena aku ingin sampai disekolah lebih dulu. Sekolah mulai jam 7.00 tapi aku biasanya tiba pukul 6.15. Aku suka berkeliling melihat pemandangan disekolah saat pagi hari. Saat semua murid belum datang. Saat ini aku duduk termenung kursi mobil bagian depan. Supirku yang mengendarai mobil ini. Aku sudah rapih. Poniku di jepit. Aku memakai pita putih. Rambut pirangku sebahu kubiarkan tergerai. Aku memakai seifuku, saat ini aku kelas 3 SMP di Vocaloid Junior High School. Aku anak yang terkenal err.. Anti sosial. Aku anak yang sangat pendiam dan jarang bicara dengan teman-teman yang lain. Kemarin siang aku merayakan hari ulangtahunku yang ke 14. Tapi malamnya aku malah mengalami halusinasi aneh. Aku duduk bertopang dagu memadang keluar jendela mobil. Kali ini aku menatap ke arah kaca spion.

"Cermin, kaca.." Gumamku pelan.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_."

Suara halus itu terdengar lagi. Aku tersentak kaget.

'Suara itu lagi!' Batinku. Kulihat sekilas terdapat bayangan anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku seperti tadi malam di kaca spion mobil. Aku segera menengok kebelakang mobil siapa tau bayangan anak itu terpantul karena ia ada dibelakang mobil. Ternyata tidak ada. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri dijalanan itu, dengan cepat aku menengok kearah kaca spion lagi, kulihat anak itu terpantul sedang berdiri dijalanan mobilku. Tapi saat kulihat lagi kebelakang, ia tak ada.

Sampai disekolah aku hanya duduk dibangku kelasku, meletakan tas diatas bangku kayuku. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Aku melenggang keluar kelas IX A, dan berjalan menelusuri koridor. Sekarang masih pukul 06.21 dan baru ada beberapa murid kelas lain yang datang, tapi koridor ini sepi. Serasa seperti berjalan dikota yang habis kebakaran. Kurasakan hembusan angin seperti menusuk sampai ketulang-tulang.

'Kenapa jadi dingin sekali, dan angin apa itu yang berhembus seperti itu. Bikin merinding saja.' Aku melipat tangan didepan dada karena kedinginan. Saat ini aku melewati lemari piala. Dilemari kaca itu terpajang jelas banyak piala yang diperoleh oleh sekolah ini. Aku menatap piala itu satu persatu.

"Wah! Ada berbagai penghargaan dengan lomba yang bermacam-macam!" Kataku kagum sambil membaca tulisan disetiap piala.

"Rin..." Kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku segera menengok kebelakang tak lupa memasang wajah senyum ceria yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Ya?" Tanyaku saat aku menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada orang. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal karena bingung. Kulihat disekelilingku tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat untuk mengusir pikiran buruk ini dan kembali berbalik menatap dan membaca tulisan piala-piala itu.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_."

Sial! Suara itu lagi! Apa-apaan sih anak cowok itu. Aku membalikan badanku dengan cepat lalu berteriak membentak.

"Hei! Siapa kau sebenarnya, setan cermin? Ayo sini tunjukan wujudmu padaku!" Kataku dengan nada menantang.

"Dibelakang.." Suara halus itu terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat kubalikan tubuhku menatap lemari kaca itu.

'Kaca!' Pikirku. Disana kulihat pantulannya. Pantulan dirinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Jangan menggangguku terus!" Bentakku tanpa rasa takut dan ragu didepan pantulan bayangan anak itu dikaca.

"Aku.. Len Kagamine."

"Iya aku tau, bodoh! Kau sebutkan namamu kemarin malam! Dan siapa kau, kenapa namamu Kagamine?" Bentakku lagi. Hening sejenak sampai suara samar-samarnya memecah keheningan.

"Papa, mama, sayonara.." Jawabnya. Lalu menghilang begitu saja dari kaca itu. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hei! Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar jelas mengaggetkanku.

"Ah! Miku! Kau bikin aku kaget saja!"

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu menggandeng tanganku, lalu menarikku.

"Ayo masuk kekelas! Sudah bel!" Seru Miku. Bagus, bahkan aku sampai tidak mendengar suara bel!

Saat ini sedang pelajaran bahasa Inggris, pelajaran Megurine Luka-sensei. Aku merasa sedikit bosan sekarang. Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk anak laki-laki itu. Siapa dia? Sebenarnya dia itu makhluk apa? Kenapa namanya Kagamine? Dan lain-lain. Aku duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Aku senang sekali menatap keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Cuaca hari ini sedikit mendung. Kurasa akan turun hujan nanti malam.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih, Rin?" Tanya Miku, teman sebangkuku.

"Hn. Aku kepikiran sesuatu." Jawabku. Kurasa saat ini Miku sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku terus dibayangi dengan suara nyanyian '_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_.' Dan juga bayangan anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan diriku setiap kali aku melihat kaca, anak itu selalu ada dikaca. Dan marganya Kagamine!" Jelasku panjang lebar. Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Mungkin dia makhluk halus yang mengincar nyawamu! Astaga Rin! Kau merusak patung dewa apa?" Tanya Miku berlebihan sambil menangis dibuat-buat.

"Dasar melankolis." Bisikku pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Miku.

"Rin! Aku penasaran! Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini? Aku penasaran?" Tanya Miku dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat bersemangat sekali. Aku mengagguk lemah.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

Malamnya kami sudah berganti piyama. Aku memakai piyama jingga dengan motif jeruk berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Miku menggunakan celana putih 3/4, dan baju kaos berwarna biru muda. Kami sedang duduk-duduk diatas kasur empukku ini. Kami berbincang-bincang ringan diatas kasur.

"Jadi Rin, bagaimana awalnya kau bisa digentayangi oleh bayangan dan suara-suara itu?" Tanya Miku kembali ke inti tujuan mereka.

"Entahlah.. Tapi pertama aku menutup jendela besar itu, lalu aku mendengar suara-suara itu, dan taraa.. Bayangan itu muncul dari cermin tua disana itu." Jelasku dengan satu nafas dan ekspresi serta nada yang datar. Miku memasang tampang bingung.

"Huh.." Aku mendengus. Miku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin tua disudut ruangan itu.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Suara yang sama terdengar saat Miku menatap cermin itu.

"Rin.. Suara itu.. Yang itu bukan?" Tanya Miku gugup tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari cermin itu. Miku mencubit-cubit tanganku disebelahnya.

"Iya." Jawabku mantap. Kami lalu saling hadap-hadapan dengan tampang horror.

"Suaranya benar-benar persis seperti suara anak-anak yang bernyanyi lagu kedatangan Freddy di fil Freddy VS Jasson!" Kata Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Bayangan itu pun muncul lagi. Miku tersungkur dikasur. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kenapa Miku?" Tanyaku sweatdropped melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku takut ternyata dia adalah pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa!" Kata Miku gugup. Aku mengabaikan ucapan Miku lalu aku berjalan lagi menghadap cermin. Aku memegang cermin tua itu, memejamkan mataku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.." Bisikku. Aku memejamkan mataku dalam-dalam. Merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang membuatku merinding. Berusaha menyatukan hati dan pikirannya dengan bayangan itu.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_."

"Ri..Right, Le..ft, we.. We are.. Like a.. Mirr.. Mirror" aku mengulang kata-kata itu dengan sangat gugup. Aku tak mau membuka mataku dan melepaskan tanganku dari cermin datar itu.

"Rin, Len, we are like a mirror, Kagami.." Ucapan anak itu berubah. Suara-suara itu menyebut nama ku. Aku membuka mataku kaget. Dilihatku bayangan anak itu di cermin. Sedang menangis. Dan disisi sana anak itu terlihat sedang memegang cermin pula. Tangannya dengan tanganku.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_" tiba-tiba dengan lancar aku mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Dia juga menyanyikannya, bersama ku.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_."

Aku merasa sekarang ini aku terbawa oleh sesuatu. Kubuka mataku dan kudapati diriku tengah berdiri dihalaman tengah rumahku. Kulihat disana ada kedua orang tuaku sedang sibuk. Mereka sibuk dengan ponsel dan laptopnya. Kulihat jam dinding

'Jam 21.00' batinku. Kurasa ruangan ini tidak seperti biasa. Kelihatan lebih tua. Kulihat wajah orang tua ku masih muda. Beda sekali dengan mereka yang sekarang. Dimana aku?

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamarku. Kunaikki tangga itu dengan perlahan. Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap setiap sudut rumahku lekat-lekat. Bangunan rumahku kelihatan berbeda, apa ini beberapa tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah berada dilantai dua. Kulihat ada sebuah foto keluarga dibingkai besar.

"Ah! Foto keluarga!" Gumamku. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri foto keluarga itu. Eh, tunggu dulu! Itu bukan fotoku! Kulihat ada ayah dan ibuku (Leon, dan Lily) sedang merangkul seorang anak yang berdiri ditengah mereka. Rambut anak itu pirang, matanya biru, wajahnya mirip sekali denganku. Rambutnya diikat satu tinggi. Itu, anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menghantuiku. Kulirik kearah kalender rumah yang ada didekat situ.

"Tanggal ulang tahunku?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku heran.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kudengar suara tangisan. Tangisan yang amat perih. Aku berlari mengikuti sumber suara dan tiba didepan pintu kamarku. Pintu itu terkunci. Tapi saat kupegang pintu itu, diriku tembus. Aku bisa menembus pintu ini layaknya bayangan. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku memasuki kamar itu dengan menembus pintu itu. Kulihat anak laki-laki itu, Len. Len sedang menangis dikasur. Itu seperti kasurku! Ini kamarku! Tapi kulihat dikamar ini ada foto-fotonya. Bukan fotoku. Kulihat disudut ruangan itu masih ada cermin tua itu. Kulihat Len berjalan menuju cermin tua itu.

"Apakah aku punya banyak dosa sehingga dewa membenciku dan memberikanku orang tua yang begitu tidak perdulu padaku?" Kulihat Len bertanya pada cermin itu.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Terlintas berbagai kejadian di benakku. Kudapat melihat sekilas-sekilas kejadian dimana ayah membanjur Len dikamar mandi.

'Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu melawan ayah!'

'Ampun ayah! Maafkan aku!' Len menangis sambil menggigil kedinginan. Lalu kulihat lagi sekilas kejadian lain yang ada dipikiranku.

'Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Apa-apaan ini dirapormu ada nilai 8? Kau harus sempurna! Nilaimu minimal 9!' Bentak mama. Ya, kedua orang tua ku memang selalu menuntutku sempurna. Mama menampar pipi Len dengan kencang.

"Aaakh..!" Aku jadi berteriak kesakitan sendiri saat melihat mama menampar Len.

Lalu kali ini.. Sepertinya Len sedang ulang tahun. Kulihat Len bersembunyi didapur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Ia melihat keadaan dengan takut-takut. Lalu ia meniup lilin itu. Lilin berbentuk angka "14". Rupanya saat itu ia berulang tahun sepertiku. Seperti saat ia mulai menghantuiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Len.. Mama dan papa sayang padamu." Ucap Len dengan nada dan pandangan lirih saat selesai meniup lilin.

"Terima kasih mama, papa, aku juga sayang kalian.." Kata Len pada diri sendiri. Dia bicara sendiri seakan ada mama dan papa didekatnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa. Kulihat papa membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Pintu dapur.

'Rupanya disini kau Len! Sedang apa kau? Setelah keluar dari rumah dengan menentang ayah tadi kau masih berani masuk? Pergi kau anak pembangkang sialan!' Bentak ayah lalu menendang punggung Len kencang hingga Len terjatuh dilantai.

'Tapi ayah.. Aku hanya keluar sebentar! Aku hanya ingin membeli kue untukku! Hari ini ulang tahunku!' Len balas membentak. Ayah terlihat sangat kesal. Matanya benar-benar seperti siap membunuh Len kapan saja.

'Persetan dengan ulang tahunmu! Anak tidak sempurna sepertimu hanya membawa sial! Harusnya kau tidak perlu lahir! Harusnya ini bukan ulang tahunmu! Tapi hari kematianmu!' Bentak ayah lalu menampar pipi Len.

"Len! Lari! Lari Len! Ayah kau benar-benar setan!" Kataku antusias. Padahal saat ini aku hanya berdiri dikamar Len dengan mata terpejam. Kejadian tadi hanya terlihat dipikiranku. Lalu kulihat Len berlari memasuki kamar ini dan mengunci pintu. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan menatap Len sedang manangis di depan cermin.

"Orang tuaku tak pernah sekalipun merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Seperti hari ini. Mereka sibuk. Mereka menganggapku hanya anjing peliharaan." Len menangis lebih pedih dihadapan cermin. Aku berjalan menghampiri Len lalu menepuk punggunggnya.

"Len, jangan menangis." Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa dilihatnya. Ia terus menangis. Aku menjauh sedikit darinya.

"Aku memang jelek, bodoh, suka membangkang, tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan papa dan mama. Apa aku memang tak pantas dilahirkan?" Aku menangis mendengarnya. Papa dan mama memang sangat perfeksionis dan membuatku muak. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak pernah menyiksaku. Mereka selalu merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku menangis merasakan kepedihan Len.

"Aku memang lebih baik mati agar tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini!" Teriak Len kesetanan lalu dia memegang kedua sisi cermin itu. Kiri, dan kanan. Lalu membenturkan kepalanya dengan sangat kencang.

"Len! Jangan!" Teriakku. Tapi suaraku tak dapat didengarnya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Pantas saja bagian atas cermin tua itu terlihat pecah. Ternyata karena Len! Len lalu mengambil pecahan cermin itu dan duduk dilantai. Darah merah itu masih mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Membasahi wajahnya. Air matanya tak berhenti menetes.

"Aku lebih baik mati!" Teriak Len tertahan. Ia duduk melipat kaki dan menusukkan pecahan kaca itu tepat dinadinya. Lalu ia mengorek kulit tangannya lebih dalam. Berusaha memutuskan setiap aliran darah ditangannya itu. Ia menyayat tangannya lebih dalam hingga darah itu keluar. Nadinya memuncratkan darah segar sampai ke wajah Len.

"Aaa...rgh..!" Ia meringis menahan sakit. Lalu mulai menyayar lengannya lebih dalam sampai terlihat daging merahnya. Cermin itu terkena cipratan darah Len. Dalam sekejap Len sudah digenangi oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Papa to mama.. Sayonara.." Ucapnya lirih untuk terakhir kalinya lalu matanya terpejam. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai yang masih banyak pecahan kacanya.

"Len! TIDAAAKK!" Teriakku histeris lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Len. Aku menangis pedih untuknya. Papa dan mama kenapa keterlaluan sekali padanya? Kudengar pintu didobrak. Pintu kamar Len didobrak oleh papa dan aku melihat mama berdiri dibelakang papa. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget mendapati pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

Cermin yang pecah dibagian atas. Bagian bawah cermin itu terlihat retak seperti keadaan cerminku sekarang. Len yang terkapar tak perdaya dilantai depan cermin dengan genangan darah disekitarnya. Kepalanya berdarah. Dan darah segar masih mengucur deras dari nadi di tangannya, kedua tangannya. Lengannya tersayat dalam dan memperlihatkan sedikit daging merahnya.

'Kyaaaa!' Teriak mama histeris mendapati anaknya tewas bunuh diri dengan mengenaskan dihadapannya sendiri. Papa segera berlari menghampiri Len.

'Hei! Bangun! Jangan bercanda!' Bentak ayah yang terus menendangi jasad Len.

'Huaaaa!' Tangis mama kencang sekali. Sangat kencang. Lalu ayah pun terduduk disamping jasad Len.

'Maafkan papa Len.' Tangis papa pecah melihat Len. Tapi apa daya, Len sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi. Mama berlari menghampiri papa dan menangis semakin kencang.

'Papa janji tidak akan pernah mengulangi ini lagi..' Lirih papa.

Aku membuka mataku kaget. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja kualami.

"Len!" Teriakku. Aku melihat aku sekarang masih berdiri dihadapan cermin itu dan masih memegang cermin itu. Cermin retak dan pecah dibagian atas itu.

"Apa maksudnya barusan?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku terduduk lemas dihadapan cermin itu. Aku duduk melipat kaki dan memeluk kakiku dengan tanganku. Aku menggigil ketakutan mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dikedua kakiku.

"Hiks.. Len. Maafkan aku yang lahir dengan tidak pernah merasakan sepertimu.. Maaf kan aku jika perayaan mewah ulang tahunku kemarin membuatmu kesal. Maafkan aku..." Seru ku gemetar. Aku takut.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi Len.."

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_." Suara halus itu terdengar sangat pedih sekali. Aku menutup telingaku. Aku takut. Kulihat Miku sudah ketiduran dengan nyenyaknya.

"Maafkan aku Len!"

"_Aku hanya ingin menunjukan itu padamu, Rin. Sekarang aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah merasakan seperti yang kurasakan. Papa to mama.. Sayonara.. Oyasumi nasai_" lirih Len. Aku menengok kearah cermin itu. Kulihat bayangan Len kini penuh dengan darah, seperti saat ia bunuh diri. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, lalu berlari ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"_Right, Left, we are like a mirror_."

Aku mengabaikan suara itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan tertidur dengan paksa.

"Huaa.. Maaf Rin aku malah ketiduran!" Seru Miku. Sekarang sudah pagi.

"Iya, tak apa. Masalahku sudah selesai kok." Jawabku. Miku terlihat heran.

"Bagaimana ceritanya.?"

"Rahasia.."

Aku melihat kearah cermin itu lagi.

"_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago. Sayonara Rin, arigatou._." Lirih Len.

"Sayonara, Len.." Ucapku.

* * *

Fuih akhirnya selesai juga.

Gimana kesan para pembaca fandom Vocaloid sekalian?

Apakah Bloody Scene-nya berlebihan? Tidak kan?

Mohon REVIEW-nya ya para pembaca tercinta sekalian *senyum a la Sebastian Michaelis*


End file.
